One Night with Gilbert
by Twlight Prince
Summary: aku memang mencintai 'dia'. tapi aku tak pernah berpikir untuk melakukannya dengan 'dia'.    COMPLETE! GA PAKE BERSAMBUNG-BERSAMBUNGAN! YAOI!RATED:-M!PRUSxAUS! DON'T LIKE,DON'T READ!


Hidekaz Himaruya (c) Hetalia Axis Power

warning: OOC, doaiin gak ada typo, human named used, yaoi, dont like don't read

* * *

**One Night with Gilbert**

Kutatap langit-langit kamarku yang terlihat sangat jauh dari tempat ku berbaring. Hanya itulah yang kulakukan seharian ini. Sambil sekekali aku melirik keluar jendela. Melihat taman mawarku yang sangat indah. Entah kenapa aku merasak badanku sangat berat untuk digerakkan. Bahkan, terkadang aku ingin menangis. Kemarin, 'dia', orang yang paling kucintai, telah melakukan hal yang sangat membuatku uring-uringan seharian ini. Dia membuatku resah dan…. Sedih. Kulepas kacamatku dan menutup mataku dengan telapak tanganku. Berusaha untuk menahan cairan bening yang mulai membahasahi mataku. Dan perlahan turun ke pipiku. Padahal aku tahu, di kamarku tak ada siapapun kecuali diriku sendiri. Tapi aku terus berusaha menutupi kesidahanku. Aku yang bahkan hampir tak pernah terlihat tersenyum, pasti akan sangat menyedihkan jika terlihat menangis. Tapi….

Tapi, di dalam kesedihan yang kutunjukan, jauh di dalam hatiku, aku sangat merasa senang. Sangat, sangat senang. Dan… merasa terhina. Merasa kotor. Dan hal lain yang tak bisa diungkapkan dengan kata-kata.

Kupejamkan mataku dan mencoba mengingat semuanya. Ya. hal yang membuat hidupku berubah 180o . dimulai dari…. 3 beberapa minggu yang lalu.

/FLASH BACK!/

"Hei, Roddy!" suara yang sudah tak asing lagi untuk ku. Aku sangat senang bisa mendengarnya lagi. Tapi aku tetap menjaga image-ku yang bisa dibilang tak menyukainya

"Bisakah kau datang lewat pintu. Bukan dari jendela, Gilbert!" gerutuku.

"Ya….karena dengan lewat sini aku bisa lebih cepat bertemu denganmu. Lagi pula ini rumahku jugakan?" dia tersenyum kepadaku. Hanya dengan melihat senyumannya saja, dia bisa membuatku gagal jantung. Mukaku langsung memerah mendengar dia berkata 'bisa lebih cepat bertemu dengaku'.

"A-apa maksudmu obaka-san? Walaupun ini rumahmu juga kau harus menjaga etikamu!" bentakku untuk menyembunyikan perasaan senangku yang sangat.

"Ya sudahlah. Kau sendiri sedang apa? Kau tak ada konser piano lagikan?" tanyanya. Aku memang sedang duduk di depan pianoku. Sambil sesekali memainkan lagu yang singkat. Menunggu kepulangannya, karena aku yakin dia pasti akan masuk lewat jendela ruangan pianoku.

"Tidak. Aku sudah lama tak memainkannya. Hanya sedang iseng saja." Jawabku kalem

"Bagus! Kalau begitu kau sedang senggangkan? Mau mendengarkan ceritaku?" Gilbert tersenyum penuh harap. Tapi aku sendiri bingung ingin menanggapi apa

"Em… baiklah. Memang cerita apa?" aku menghadapkan tubuhku agar bisa berhadap-hadapan dengan Gilbert yang sudah duduk disampingku.

"Kau taukan, kalau aku yang awesome ini selalu menjadi incaran banyak perempuan?" oh tidak! Narsisnya kumat! [teriakan seorang author ditengah malam]

"Ya." aku menjawab singkat dengan hati yang cukup sakit. Aku tau kalau Gilbert disukai banyak perempuan. Tapi aku tak bisa menerimanya.

"Akhirnya aku mendapatkan cinta sejatiku! Aku telah menemukan belahan jiwaku!" dia mengatakannya dengan berapi-api

JLEB!

Seperti ada panah emang yang habis menusuk jantungku. Hatiku sangat sakit. Dadaku sangat sesak. Rasanya aku mau pinsan di tempat ini juga. Aku juga ingin berlari kekamarku dan membenamkan mukaku kebantal agar aku bisa berteriak sekencang-kencangnya tanpa ada yang mengetahui. Tapi aku tak berdaya untuk melakukannya. Ku paksakan mukaku untuk tetap terlihat biasa.

"La-lalu? Siapakah perempuan itu?"

"Eliza! Teman masa kecil kita. Aku baru menyadari bahwa aku sudah mencintainya sejak dulu!"

JLEB!JLEB!

Dua panah sekaligus menembus dadaku. Sekarang aku benar-benar tak tahu harus berbicara . Elizaveta. Perempuan yang dulu mengira bahwa dirinya adalah laki-laki. Perempuan yang dari dulu sampai sekarang selalu memukuli Gilbert dengan frying pan-nya. Kenapa? Kenapa Gilbert bisa menyukainya. Aku tahu bahwa Gilbert adalah laki-laki normal yang menyukai perempuan. Tidak sepertiku yang menyukai sesame jenis. Tapi ada perasaan tidak rela jika Gilbert harus menyukai Elizaveta.

Ya. Elizaveta. Mantan istriku. Orang yang dulu memberiku secercah cahaya setelah berpisah dari Vash. Bagus! Sekarang aku tak tahu harus cemburu kepada Gilbert atau Eliza.

"Ada apa Roddy?" Gilbert menegurku dari lamunanku

"Ah… tidak apa. Memang Elizaveta juga menyukaimu?" dasar munafik! Jelas-jelas aku kesal dengan dia yang menyukai Elizavet! Kenapa aku amsih menanyakan tentang hal yang sama?

"Entah. Tapi semoga dia juga mencintaiku." Gilbert tersenyum. Tapi aku merasa senyumannya terkandung kejanggalan. Entah apa itu.

/FLASH BACK, ABIS!/

Aku hanya bisa tersenyum keccut mengingat hal yang terjadi dihari-hari berikutnya. Gilbert yang selalu menceritakan kisahnya dengan Elizaveta. Dari dia yang akhirnya berakhir dengan pukulan frying pan Elizavta. Atau dia yang hampir berciuman denga Eliza karena terjatuh dari tangga. Awalnya aku sangat sakit mendengar itu semua. Tapi lama kelamaan aku makin terbiasa. Bahkan aku mulai menikmati ceritanya. Aku mulai memberikan berani memberikan tanggapan mendukung atau menghina jika dia berlaku tidak seharus kepada perempuan yang diincarnya. Tapi anehnya, dia selalu tersenyum memaksa jika aku menanggapinya seperti itu.

Sampai pada akhirnya, aku menanyakan hal itu padanya. Masih segar diingatanku. Dia malah membawaku kekamarnya. Melumatkan bibirku dengan mulutnya. Menjelajahi mulutku dengan lidahnya. Dia melepaskan semua kancing bajuku. Dan….

/FLASH BACK!/ [A/N: disini kacamata Austria dah di copot ya.]

"Kau mau tahu kenapa aku selalu tersenyum memaksa jika kau memberi tanggapan yang mendukungku?" dia mengatakan hal itu setalah menjilati leherku. Aku yang entah kenapa kehilangan tenagaku hanya bisa mengangguk pasrah. Dia tersenyum. Dia mulai turun kebagian dadaku dan menjilati dan mengigitnya pelan hingga menimpulkan bekas merah di sana.

"Karena aku mencintaimu. Bukan mencintainya." Dia membisikan hal itu tepat di telingaku. Aku kaget buka kepalang.

"Bu…bukankah… kau selalu bercerita…bahwa…kau sangat mencintai Eliza..umph…"belum sempat aku menyelesaikan kata-kataku, Gilbert sudah membekap bibirku dengan bibirnya.

"Jangan katakana apa-apa lagi, Roddy. Aku mencintaimu. Itu adalah kebenarannya." Gilbert melepaskan ciuman panasnya. Aku mengatur napasku. Mukaku memerah dengan sempurna.

"Ta-tapi, i-ini salah. Kita tak boleh melakukan lebih dari ini." aku mengatakannya dengan napas tersenggal-senggal.

"Kau yakin? kurasa tubuhmu menikmatinya." Giberrt sudah menyadari bahwa milikku sudah mengeras dan menegang.

Gilbert melepaskan celanaku dan memperlihatkan bagian bawah tubuhku. Dia melepaskan resleting celnanya dan menunjukkan miliknya yang juga sudah mengeras dengan sempurna. Dia melebarkan kakiku dan memasukan miliknya kelubang sempit milikku. Rasanya sakit sekali. Tapi…terdapat juga sensasi kenikamatan.

"Nnngghhh Aaahhh Hhhnnnnn…. *" erangan demi erangan keluar dari mulutku. Gilbert pun semakin cepat memaju mundurkan pinggulnya untuk menemukan titik kenikmatanku.

"Ugh..uh..ngggh...ah!*" Gilbert pun menemukan titik kenikmatanku. Rasanya sangat nikmat saat titik itu dientuh miliknya.

Sampai akhirnya Gilbert mencapai puncaknya dan menyemburkan cairan maninya yang membasahi rectumku*. Gilbert mengeluarkan miliknya. Badanku bergetar hebat. Dan aku pun jatuh pingsan.

/FLASH BACK, ABIS!/

Aku terbangun dari pingsanku 10 menit yang lalu dan hari sudah pagi. Entah siapa yang sudah memakaikan aku baju lagi dan yang membawaku ke kamarku. Aku sama sekali belum bangkit dari tempat tidur. Aktifitas yang kulakukan hanya saat aku mengambil kacamataku yang sudah ada di atas meja di samping tempat tidurku. Seterusnya, aku hanya memandang langit-langit kamar dan menangis.

Akhirnya kuputuskan untuk turun dari tempat tidurku dan menemui Gilbert. Aku berjalan menuju kamrnya dengan langkah yang gontai. Gilbert memang ada di sana. Dia sedang duduk di kursi, di depan meja kerjanya. Mukanya terlihat sangat menyesal

"Gilbert." Aku memberanikan diri untuk menegurnya. Gilbert terlonjak kaget.

"Ro-Roderich." Mukanya yang pucat, terlihat makin pucat. Aku memandang mata merahnya cukup lama. "ada apa?" lanjut Gilbert. Aku menghela napas. Aku berjalan mendekatinya. Aku berlutut dibawahnya sambil tetap memangdang mata merahnya.

"Apa kau benara-benar mencintaiku?" tanyaku serius. Gilbert hanya terdiam. "Apa perbuatanmu tadi malam adalah wujud rasa cintamu?" aku bertanya kembali. Dia masih tak menjawab. "Jawab Gilbert. Aku ingin mengetahui semuanya."

Tiba-tiba Gilbert menciumku. Tapi ciuman ini berbeda dengan ciumannya yang tadi malam. Ciuman ini sungguh lembut. 3 menit kemudian dia melepaskannya.

"Ya. aku memang mencintaimu. Aku member tahu bahwa aku menyukai Eliza hanya untuk memanas-manasimu. Tapi kau malah makin medukungku." Matanya yang merah itu telah terbasahi oleh air matanya. Aku tak tahan melihat air mata itu. Aku pun memeluknya sambil berkata,

"Aku juga mencitaimu, Gilbert. Dan aku juga merasa cemburu saat kau member tahuku bahwa kau mncintai Elizaveta. Tapi, aku merasa, kalau kau bahagia, aku juga akan bahagia. Makanya aku selalu mendukungmu. Tapi kalau kau sudah mengatakannya dengan jelas bahwa kau mencintaiku, aku mempercayaimu, Gilbert."

"Terima kasih sudah mau mempercayaiku, Roderich."

FIN!

* * *

Gila! Fict M gw yang pertama! Maaf kalo aneh ya! gw bikin ini deg-degan setengah mampus. Malah entah kenapa terkadang pengen nangis! Gilbertnya kelewat OOC!

RIVIEW! OK! Ama, thx buat kucing albino, MoonZheng, Fuuchan Sefuro. Saking gemeteran bikin adegan klimaksnya, gw ngopas dikit dari fict kalian. Gw tau kok. Emang plagiat banget. Yang gw kasih tanda * itu yang gw ambil dari fict M kalian. Ok! Gomenasai….


End file.
